Activision Heroes: Unite!
is an American action-comedy video game, being a crossover between Spyro the Dragon: Rebirth, , Soundshock the Griffin, Crystal the Face Paint Heroine and Stealth Elf. It is developed by and published by Activision, being released for PC, Mac, PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Nintendo Switch on TBD 2020. Synopsis When time rifts begin opening up, a group of heroes unite to stop the creator of the rifts. Characters Main *'Spyro the Dragon' (voiced by Ben Schwartz) - a young dragon who is a hero in training. **'Sparx the Dragonfly' (voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz) - TBD *'Crash Bandicoot' (voiced by Jess Harnell) - an insane bandicoot who is a brave hero as well. *'Soundshock the Griffin' (voiced by ) - TBD **'Impy' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - TBD *'Crystal Austin' (voiced by Elizabeth Daily) - a brave but arrogant teenage Face Paint heroine. **'Babu Famboo' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - TBD *'Stealth Elf' (voiced by Audrey Wasilewski) - TBD Supporting *'Aeon' (voiced by Mr. Lawrence) - TBD *'Ember the Dragon' (voiced by Colleen Villard) - TBD **'Pixy the Dragonfly' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Hunter the Cheetah' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - TBD *'Tina Painty' (voiced by Andrea Baker) - TBD *'Aku Aku' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Coco Bandicoot' (voiced by Debi Derryberry) - TBD *'Tawna Bandicoot' (voiced by Nika Futterman) - TBD *'Crunch Bandicoot' (voiced by Khary Payton) - TBD *'Mattieson "Mattie" Lovepaint' (voiced by Janice Kawaye) - TBD *'Halie' (also voiced by Janice Kawaye) - TBD *'Frostbite Walrus' (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - TBD *'Tutt' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - TBD *'Kitrina Austin' (voiced by Rachael MacFarlane) - TBD *'Maria Painta' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD *'Thomas Maxton' (voiced by Charlie Schlatter) - TBD *'Kimi' (voiced by Kimberly Brooks) - TBD * Antagonists *'Vynx, the Goddess of the Abyss' (voiced by Linda Cardellini) - an immortal goddess out to reform the world in her image. **'Hecos' (voiced by Wayne Knight) - Vynx's crazy second-in-command who helps her. **'Toasty' (voiced by Steven Blum) - TBD **'Ripper Roo' (voiced by Charlie Adler) - TBD **'Chieftan Scar' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Flairé' (voiced by Hynden Walch) - TBD *'Ripto' (voiced by Diedrich Bader) - TBD **'Gulp' (voiced by Bill Fagerbakke) - TBD **'Crush' (voiced by Bill Farmer) - TBD *'Ghastly Gnorc' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - TBD *'Dr. Neo Cortex' (voiced by Clancy Brown) - a mad scientist who is Crash's arch-nemesis TBD. **'Nina Cortex' (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - Cortex's niece who works for him. *'Uka Uka' (also voiced by John DiMaggio) - a villainous being who is Aku Aku's younger brother. *'Mindstorm' (voiced by Tim Curry) - TBD *'Dark Crystal' (voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD **'Dark Babu' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - TBD *'The Huntress' (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - TBD * Gameplay Missions DLC *'Revenge of the Omnics' - when Omnics reactivate due to the Rift, the heroes team up with Overwatch to stop them. * Quotes *'Spyro:' We met once again, Crash. *'Crash:' Hi, Spyro. *'Spyro:' And you learned to talk? Dang... I'm impressed! But how? *'Crash:' Potion. *'Spyro:' Well, that explains a lot. * Trivia Category:Video games Category:Activision Category:Spyro the Dragon Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Soundshock the Griffin Category:Crystal the Face Paint Heroine Category:PC Category:Mac Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Xbox One Category:Nintendo Switch Category:E10+ Category:PEGI 7 Category:2020 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas